Secrets don't last forever
by SarBear98
Summary: Maggie is in a passionate love affair with her professor, Roman Kellerman. How will she take it when PJ tells her that he's married. Will it ruin their friendship forever or will it push them that little bit closer together? You'll have to read and find out!
1. Intro

It all began when Senior Detective PJ Hasham pushed her into the role of Police Prosecutor, a role she had never done before but the news that the police prosecutor was raced off to Hospital with a burst appendix.

I'm sort of basing this around the Blue Heelers book called 'Maggie's story' but I'm putting my own twist and turns in it!

I hope you enjoy!!


	2. Chapter 1

It had been the same as any other day except today Maggie Doyle was filling in for Police Prosecutor thanks to one PJ Hasham he pushed her into it

"Why can't you do it" she said poking him in the chest

"I can't put myself on the stand, I can't be a main wifness and a police prosecutor, You can do it Maggs" PJ said causally like it was no big deal.

She tried protesting but he didn't listen, she tried to remind him that she knew nothing about prosecuting when she'd never done it before

"You'll be able to bring a fresh mind to it" he said patting her back softly as they made their way into the court.

It was a unusual case. A young man employed by a local member of Parliament stood accused of terrorising a political opponent in the run-up to an election. The evidence pointed strongly to Stephen Meredith being responsible for assembling a phoney bomb, using the workings of an alarm clock to provide the ticking sound inside the parcel, and leaving it to scare the rivals family.

Making their way into the court Maggie caught look of the Magistrate coming up to greet them

"Good morning. Got yourself a prosecutor?"

"Yes Sir" PJ said "Constable Doyle"

Maggie felt the man's eyes looking her up and down, Maggie just smiled not sure what to say, she remembered the same panic rising before she had to sing solo in a school concert when she was younger. She turned to PJ who was grinning "I'm going to Kill you for this" she promised

PJ just laughed "Come on Maggs, you'll do fine"

After an hour court adjourned for lunch, as they left the court house PJ gave Maggie a soft pat on the back

"You followed it like I told you, you've got this no problem" Maggie smiled at him

"Come on I'll buy you lunch" she said as they made their way to the pub


	3. Chapter 2

Court having finished for the day Maggie and PJ made their way to the Pub for a drink

"Ahh Maggie, our astemmed guest would like to invite you for a drink" Chris said pointing to the magistrate sitting in the corner of the pub

"You should know he's purchased my most expensive Whiskey"

"Ah, Maggs I'll shout you a beer?" PJ said jumping in hoping she wouldn't go and drink with Steve (The magistrate)

"I think he went Irish just for you Maggie Doyle" Chris teased

"I might just have a quick drink with him" she said intrest written on her face PJ appalled.

"You tell him the police prosecutor is too smart for that old trick" PJ snapped

"There's nothing to say I can't talk to him outside of court hours besides the case is wrapped up" she said giving him one of her independent looks

PJ tried to change her mind but when Maggie made her mind up it was difficult to change, Maggie made her way over to Steve and sat down. PJ looked on from the bar,

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jelous" Chris said with a teasing smile

PJ scoffed as he took a swig of his beer.

Someday the silly bugger would have to acknowledge how he really felt about Maggie, and she would do her best to coax it out of him.

'To hell with PJ Hasham' Maggie thought to herself as she got home later that night she could have done without his smugness tonight when she shared a drink with Steve, why couldn't she get PJ out of her mind when she was having a friendly drink with another man. Maggie was jolted out of her thoughts when her housemate came home and headed to the shower.

A good housemate was hard to find to her dislike one that slept with PJ Hasham right here in this house some months ago. It was an affair that only lasted a couple of weeks, as far as Maggie knew. None of her buisness anyway.

Gina wasn't to blaim anyway it was him, there was a moment there that her and PJ almost gave things a go but decided it wouldn't be for the best. Not long after PJ couldn't keep it in his pants long enough anyway he went and slept with her house mate.

Maggie went to bed early that night Gina went out for a date with some doctor at the hospital. Sleep evaded her she couldn't help but think about what happened tonight at the pub. While she was having her drink with Steve she felt a pleasant surprise in her body that feeling when you know you have a attraction to an interesting man. Yes. Here she was with a good looking guy who wasn't trying to seduce her and all she could think about was PJ.

Laying alone in bed she had to admit it was often difficult for men and women to be just friends and not be involved sexually she thought about PJ quite alot in this equation he couldn't be friends with a woman without getting into there pants, she was just strong enough to stand up to him however much she wanted to be honest with herself she couldn't be just friends with him.

Maggie decided she wanted to get off the streets do something different she set up a meeting with a tutor a 'Professor Kellerman' or something or rather she was going to meet him at the pub in her mind she pictured an old man with glasses but she was in for a way bigger surprise than that..

(So I'm picking bits and peices from the blue heelers book I own but not fully coping it I want to make it my own. I hope your enjoying what I have so far...)


	4. Chapter 3

Maggie made her way to the pub the next day after work, the rest of the gang were there waiting to see what the Professor was like. Nick and PJ were playing darts, PJ gave her a whistle as she was dressed professionally.

PJ couldn't take his eyes off her to him she looked even more beautiful than ever but she always looked beautiful to him..

"Maggie Doyle?" a young man said from behind her she turned around she thought he couldn't be any older than mid-thirties, he offered a hand shake. She was surprised, Not only was this professor younger than his voice had suggested on the phone, he was extremely attractive.

They watched Maggie and her new tutor move towards the private meeting in the Parlour, the professor paused at the end of the counter to place and order for drinks with Chris.

"What's his name again?" Nick asked

"Kellerman", said Tom "Genuine professor I checked him out"

"Not even bald" PJ piped in trying to make the situation more comfortable.

Maggie and Roman settled in the chairs in the Parlour, Dash McKinley had crept out of the bar and was taking a look through the door from the foyer to see how she was getting along, Maggie shot a venomous look at her and Dash moved aside out of view as if she was avoiding a arrow. Roman had his back to the door and read the whole incident on Maggie's face.

"Your workmates are worried about me?"

"Why should they be" Maggie instantly replied

"They're protective of you, like your family"

She gave a slightly resentful shrug, his insights were making her uncomfortable.

eeks passed since Maggie had been seeing Roman for there tutor sessions. Tuesday night meant University classes, Thursday was Uni again but visiting Roman for there tutoring seesions in the middle of the week was the highlight of her week.

The farmhouse he was renting was reached by a bumpy track leading uphill from a road to Widgeree she wondered if she had arrived in the right place but there was Roman waiting to invite her in

"Welcome to Casa Kellerman" he said gesturing her to move inside

Everything looked much better once inside, the view of the surrounding countyside was inspirational.

"This place was so cheap I couldn't believe it given the view" he said as she was looking out the window at the beautiful view.

Two nights a week Maggie drove out to the farmhouse off Widgeree road, Monday and Wednesday. Usually on the Wednesday she would drop past the Imperial Hotel, buying a bottle of quality wine Roman preferred red.

PJ intercepted her before she left the pub

"Maggs?" his attitude was unsmiling with a slightly aggressive tilt of the head

"What PJ?" was he going to make some snide comment about something that was none of his business?

"Ask your friend Kellerman his views on repressed memory"

"Righto" she said grateful it was about work and the case they were trying to unravel together.

"See you tomorrow" he said as she walked out.

PJ returned to tthe bar, and gave Chris a nod for another beer he sat on the stool and stared glumly at the glass when she presented it to him. He looked like a man who knew he had missed the boat.


	5. Chapter 4

Arriving a work the next day Maggie barely had time to put her bag away before PJ cornered her in the Kitchen area

"What did he say?" PJ asked

"Roman feels that if a person can't recall the trauma, and they only recover the memory with psychotherapeutic intervention, then the evidence is too dangerous to be admitted to court"

"So the great man thinks we're wasting our time with Bridget Matthews?"

"No, he didn't say that. He said it would be difficult to get her father convicted. I don't agree with him, or don't want to agree with him"

"Bet you didn't tell him so"

"PJ, we debated the point"

"Much the same we debate things?"

"Except with him, it's on a much more intellectual level"

"And what's it like with me?"

"More of an argument. You let emotion get in the way, if you want to persuade people you have to learn to be assertive without being aggressive. To gently steer people towards your way of thinking"

"Is that what Kellerman taught you?" he asked smirking at her

"Why? Do you have a problem with that?"

"Sounds like manipulation to me. The workings of a devious mind with an ulterior motive"

"And I'd expect you to take that attitude"

Teasing as each of them was trying to be, both put a brake on saying anything else before this banter turned into a pointless quarrel. Tensions, resentments and snide remarks were intruding on their friendship more often these days.

Maggie and PJ made there way to speak with Mr Matthew's about the allegations his daughter was making against him, he denied them immediately claiming Bridget was just trying to dicredit her father as a way to destroy his family.

Once in the Privacy of the CI car, Maggie asked PJ what he thought,

"Maybe he's right" said PJ "Bridget's out to get him"

"Revenge?" she asked

"The Mother puts in all the hard work to help the guy get his medical certificate, he takes off she gegets dropped. And finally, when she's falling off the twig, their daughter flies back to become and avenging angel"

"PJ, that's almost Poetic" she teased him

"Sorry I don't have any magical music in the back ground"

She was smiling until he added: "Not like I'll bet you hear up on the hill with Roman, in what's supposed to be homework time"

"PJ, why should you give a hoot about what happens between me and him?"

"Meaning, it's none of my business?"

"Hooray! We finally agree on something" she said now looking out the window.

They drove the rest of the way to the station in silence. Getting out of the car, PPJ asked her, across the roof "Hope you're not paying him for the privilege of your company"

"You are such a rat sometimes!" Maggie barged through the door into the Mount Thomas police station.

PJ had to acknowledge, to himself that she night have a point. Why did he keep taunting this girl whose presence always made his blood move just a little bit faster?

A few hours later after listening to the tape which held Bridget's unexpected interview, PJ gave her some credit

"Good work Maggs, you handled her well"

"I've got to leave you now" Maggie announced

"Prior engagement?"

"It is after Six"

"After sex, did you say?"

"You are such a..."

"What?" he was smiling close to her

"PJ, If I have to fill in the dots, you are no Detective!" she teased.

Maggie headed away in her cranky little car, driving into the hills off the Widgeree Road. To Roman, PJ headed off to the pub.


	6. Chapter 5

The next day Maggie made her way home for clothes and so forth, Gina was eager for information

"Now tell me about him, is he good?"

"He's a great cook, if you're meaning Roman"

"So thats a way to a girl's heart, I heard it was down a little lower" Gina smirked

Maggie ignored this.

Later, in the supermarket together Maggie knew she needed to tell Gina she was thinking about moving out shs did this is the frozen food section

Gina threw afrozen pizza in the cart "Gezz thanks Maggie so I get left with the whole rent?"

"No! It'll be only 3 months, I'll keep up my share"

"Righto, but then what?" quizzed Gina

"You're obviously nuts about him. If three months hasn't cured you, you'll shoot through to Melbourne to keep it going"

"All I'm saying is don't buy too much toilet paper and stuff" Maggie said grabbing the smaller packet of toilet paper.

"Fair enough! No need to shout" Gina shouted.

Back home, Gine felt like she needed to tell Maggie "Maggie, since it doesn't matter anymore let me tell you, under the heading 'Now it can be told' that your pal PJ is just sensational"

MaggMaggie was humiliated to feel a surge of jealousy.

"You've been with him again?" she had to ask

"No I haven't dared to. Since that massive 'HANDS OFF' sign you put up. But it would be okay now, presumably".

They put the groceries away, Maggie was confused by the silly beating of her heart.

"If I were to get lucky again, that's not a problem?" Gina asked

"I'm glad you felt lucky the first time" Maggie laughed.

PJ came up to Chris in the pub a few nights later

"Professor Kellerman been in today?"

"No yesterday he bought some wine, why?"

"I've got a problem" PJ glanced around to ensure their Privacy. Nick and Adam were safely off around the corner playing pool. "I made some enquiries about Kellerman"

"You've been checking up on Maggie's Boyfriend, she's moving in with him"

Chris leant both elbows on the bar so their faces were close "All right, what's he done?"

"Nothing illegal. He's clean, Distinguished career, bills all paid... a very successful wife"

"Oh Hell!"

"Yeah"

"Still together?"

"Two kids as well, what do I do?"

"You keep your mouth shut"

PJ eyed the wiset women he knew "You are joking!"

"It's her life" Chris said "When she finds out, and she will, she'll have to deal with it"

"The Bastard is conning her!" PJ yelled

"If you tell her who do you think she's going to be angrier with? Him or the messenger?"

Chris moved away to serve other people who had gathered at the end of the bar, leaving PJ unconvinced. Maggie had to know the truth before things went any further.


	7. Chapter 6

3 weeks later PJ found Maggie yawning at her desk before the days work had began.

"To much bed not enough sleep hey Maggs" said PJ on the way to his office.

"Not complaining" she smiled,

"So, when are you going to move in together?" it hurt him to ask, but she was more concerned that the others mught hear

"I didn't say anything was decided" she said lowering her voice.

PJ leant on her desk, she felt confronted but faced him "PJ. This is ridiculous, Do I ask you about the women you go around with?Why is it any concern of yours what I do?"

All he had to do was tell her, but he heard Chris Riley's cautions in his head, he couldn't not here.

Later that evening PJ was propped against the bar about to have a private chat with Chris when she got called away by another customer.And who should make their way in no other than Maggie Doyle looking gorgeous with her hair down to her shoulders and wearing a flattering Navy Blue suit.

"Maggs! What'll you have?"

"Nothing thanks, Roman's expecting me at the farm.Just picking up a bottle of red for dinner"

Chris was still busy while Maggie waited next to PJ a awkwardness had intruded into their friendship neither one of them wanted it, but there was no way around it these days they had to be talking about work to feel comfortable around each other.

"So, how about that Siobahn Kennedy, eh?" he tried.

"Yeah, qyite the personality" She replied chuckling.

Chris made her way over to them as Maggie ordered a bottle of red wine

"Woah, living the expensive life are we Maggs?" he said as Chris handed her a bottle of 'Passing Clouds Shiraz'

"Just because your taste don't run anything more than cardboard"

"At least I'm honest about it"

Maggie knew a hint when she heard one, especially when it camrcame from PJ

"Meaning?"

"Maggie, Kellerman isn't who he seems"

"PJ you never liked him" Maggie said handing Chris her money, Chris tried to shoot PJ a warning look but it was too late "Dammit Maggie, the guy's married"

Chris placed Maggie's change on the counter in front of her

"Your wrong, he USED to be married" Maggie said picking up her change

"He's second marriage Maggie and his 2 kids.."

Maggie froze and looked at Chris she shrugged her shoulders. Maggie face looked like she had been defeated turning on her heal she refused to look at PJ as she made her way out of the pub before PJ could say anything she was gone.

Maggie made her way to the farm arriving she stormed through the front door with the bottle of wine under her arm

"Bad day at the office?" Roman joked as he saw the unreadable look on her face

"Why didn't you tell me you were married?"

Roman's silence was complete proof that PJ was right about him "Well?" she asked coldly placing the wine on the table

"It wasn't important" Roman shrugged pouring himself a glass of wine

"Obviously not to you" Maggie said folding her arms

Roman leant down in front of her "Maggie look at me" he turned her chin with his hand "Carolyn my wife, we have an arrangement with each other but nothing more, but you and I, I love you I want to be with you"

Meeting his agonised gaze, Maggie tried to beleive him.

Maggie arrived home throwing her bag on the ground and slumped on the couch putting her headphones in she began to listen to music loudly, Gina emerged from her bedroom

"Maggie?" she enquired as she saw Maggie striding around not being able to sit still

"What?" Maggie yelled over her loud music

"What's the matter?"

"The bastard's married!" yelled Maggie.

"I've got Dave here"

"Another married bastard"

"He's getting a divorce"

"Don't blaim him" Maggie yelled "They all say that"

Dave was soon seen making a discreate exit.


	8. Chapter 7

Maggie and PJ were called out to what they thought was a ritual case turned out to be so much more, a yound girl had been killed found in the middle of the bush near a river a young man only 15 found the body he was hunting for Rabbits when he stumbled across her.

She was naked looked like she had been purposely layed in the position she was in, she was like a statue her arms crossed against her chest covering her breast, on her lower body layed a bunch of wild flowers arranged to cover her private areas. Around the body was a circle of flour and candles. Maggie could smell something familiar on the body PJ told her it was just the flowers but she knew something was off.

Roman was helping the police by investigating into what could possibly be a ritual killing, it turns out that girl had a crush on a older man who fit Roman's description exactly. He admitted to picking the girl up on the side of the road and inviting her back for a drink

"I felt like some company, you had just broken things off I offered her a lift, we came back to the house, things developed. You know how things develop" he said looking at Maggie

"She died Professor Kellerman" PJ said bluntly. "Just how did that 'develop'?"

"She... stopped breathing"

"Just like that?" Maggie managed to say quite evenly

"She just collapsed, I swear"

"Did you try to revive her?" she asked

"Of course I did!"

"If you'd called a doctor" she persisted "Or an ambulance she might still be alive"

"No hope she was alive one minute gone the next"

"You could have called us" PJ said bluntly

"I wanted to avoid a scandal" Roman said,

"Well, you'll have a chance to argue that in court" Maggie said calmly

"All you'll get me on is 'failure to report' because I didn't actually kill her"

He was right. Failure to report wouldn't put him behind bars.

"It's our belief the girl was murdered" Maggie stated

"This is ridiculous! You're not seriously gonna charge me with homicide?"

"Watch me" Maggie said as she left the interview room.

That night Maggie and PJ were the last one's left in the station, she gave him the breif and went to leave

"You all right about this, Maggs?"

"Leave it, PJ" she turned to walk out his office

"I just meant.. Well you were very involved with him"

Maggie spun around, coming back at him with misery in her eyes "So I've got no judgement, is that it?"

"I didn't say that"

"Where as all your bimbos are totally above reproach!" she said walking out, PJ followed. Again she rounded on him

"You are sso full of yourself, you know that?"

"It's not my fault the guy was married"

"And you couldn't wait to tell me, could you!"

"I thought you'd want to know! Obviously I was wrong"

"You honestly didn't think it mattered to me?"

"You don't know me at all, So much for that so called friendship"

"Maggie.."

"Let me tell you Sex may dominate your life, but it doesn't dominate mine.So just stay away from me, stay out of my life" Her feelings were so wild, she just couldn't control herself.

PJ did the wrong thing again. He went to console her put his arms around her

"Come on Maggs, you don't mean that"

"Leave me alone!" She pulled away from him with a sharp and painful punch to his chest.

She ran out the front door holding back the tears as she made her way home.


	9. Chapter 8

Maggie spent a restless night, torn by anger and regret for PJ, but also tears and sadness concerning Roman. He probably would get away with 'failure to report' charge. He would know how to slide his way through without nothing but a slap on the wrist.

She felt miserable and shame when it came to PJ Hasham, poor PJ he didn't deserve a mad woman whacking him in the chest like that. He could be arrogant, and deeply annoying but he was her Best Friend he had stuck by her through everything.Well that could be fixed up in the morning.

One thing that could not be returned back so easily was her readiness to trust and love, she cried herself to sleep.

With about 3 hours sleep Maggie was back at work, an big apology needed to be made.

Schultz watched with a cocked eyebrow

"PJ not in yet?" she asked

"Is it important?" Nick was acting as if he didn't know a thing about their relationship

"We kind of had a discussion last night, and I wanted to clarify a couple of things. But no,not important"

"That's good, because he's gone"

"Gone. Like on a Case?" she said trying to hide her deflation at not being able to deliver her apology.

"On holiday, he must have pitched a good line because they've let him take his annual leave early. He'll be back in four weeks"

Maggie was shocked. Four weeks? She went into PJ's office and sat in his chair it felt really lonely without him there and not being able to apologize to him, Did he shoot through because of her?

Four weeks was a long time she just hoped when he got back he was willing to listen to her apology for her crazy behaviour and win back his friendship.


	10. Chapter 9

4 weeks had passed by quite slowly and PJ would be back tomorrow. A new Detective started as PJ's replacement his name was 'Johnny Kowalski' he was such a womanizer first he slept with Dash then he was trying to get into Maggie's pants.

Maggie had to work with him on a case of some missing wine from a vineyard, they set up an OP to catch the culprit of who was siphoning the wine. Hiding behind some barels where they watched the spot Maggie had found earlier that day of where they were taking the wine from Kowalski had brought a blanket and a bottle of wine

"What are you doing!?" Maggie asked trying not to make too much noise

"Well I wasn't going to leave it for the wait staff" he said trying to open the bottle

"What is the matter with you? Are you just plain stupid or crazy"

"Maybe a little bit of both"

"Doyle nothing else is going to happen tonight" he said putting his hand on her abdomen

"Kowalski we have work to do,will you get your hand off me!" Maggie said trying to push him off as she did he leaned in and kissed her, Maggie moved out of his embrace and knead him in the Private area

"If you ever do that again I'll report you a sight faster than hurt you" she said as she was startled by the culprit showing up.

"Stop Police!" she said chasing him through the warehouse she followed him up some stairs and was searching around for him all of a sudden she was pushed into the top of the wine barrel struggling to breathe she came up for air grasping onto the man she was chasing who turned out to be Brain he worked for Mr Engal, he kept pushing her back down keeping pressure on her head, she felt like she was drowning

"Let go of me you silly Bitch"

Maggie gripped tighter

"I don't want to hurt you"

Thank god for Charlie Clark showing up he hit Brain in the back pushing him into the wine barrel as he pulled Maggie out

"You right love?"

"Thanks" Maggie said grasping for air.

She was glad to have finally been done with the case and Kowalski would be leaving and PJ coming back. Dash had noticed that everytime someone mentioned PJ's name Maggie would get this look apon her.

The next day Maggie was feeling nervous PJ was due back today and they hadn't spoken since there argument 4 weeks prior she was in PJ's office writing him a card putting her apology inside as she was too scared to say it to his face. Dash walked in on her

"Oh sorry Maggie I didn't realise anyone was in here"

"Ah thats ok I was just catching up on some workwork" she said putting the card in a red envelope

"That's work is it?" Dash said noticing the card

"This. Yeah it just a note about PJ's briefs" she said placing the card on PJ's desk, Dash went to have a peek

"Don't even think about it" she said escorting Dash out of the office.

Things were absolutely hectic there were phones ringing and people running around when PJ arrived to work that morning answering the phone there was a little boy who's Mother wouldn't wake up, turns out some boyfriend came around and bashed her not caring if the kids were alright leaving them to defend for themselves.

As soon as PJ walked in Maggie greeted him with a wide smile, she was glad he was back forgetting about everything that happened between them and focusing on the case at hand.

Eventually finding the guy responsible for bashing a women and leaving a 3 year old and a baby to fend for themselves they charged him, if he didn't steal a mobile phone then they wouldn't have been able to track him down. PJ coming back from the cells after locking 'Simmo' up Adam asked him how his holiday was,

"So PJ how was it?"

"How was what, mate" PJ said shuffling through some paperwork

"Come on mate, The holiday"

"Oh, the holiday. I'm too much of a gentleman to talk about that"

"What's her name?"

"Oh, I dunno. There was a few" PJ said as Maggie listened in with her back to them.

"A few.. So what your hotel room had a revolving door on it?" Adam joked

"No mate, A conveyer belt" PJ said back as he hit adam on the back of the head as he headed to his office.

In his office PJ started to clean up the paperwork scattered on his desk when he cam across a red envelope, opening it he read it as he got out of his chair and headed to his office door opening it he called to Maggie

"Margaret, can I have a word?" he said eyes never leaving the card

"Yeah" she said as she made her way into PJ's office flipping through her paperwork.

"Mmm-hmm" she said making her way into PJ's office

"You want to shut the door"

"Yeah" Maggie said as she shut the door PJ turning to look at her

"Got your card" he said holding it out to her

"Oh, I forgot about that" she said trying to grab it.

"Makes interesting reading, Dear PJ. In case I don't have the courage to apologise to your face, what I did before was way out of line. Of course your my Bestfriend" he started reading but Maggie cut him off

"and I'll always value your good opinion"

"Signed Maggie Doyle"

"Yes PJ thank you, Look i know that you had my best intrests at heart and... I was to stupid to realise thats it. Anyway. Your tan's great and it sounds like you had a good time"

"What?"

"I'm glad your back"

"What you mean I had a good time? That stuff with Adam"

"Yeah and what about the conveyor belt?"

"We were just kidding about"

"The conveyor belt?"

"I was in Lebanon with my Mother, my Uncle died"

"Oh, I'm very sorry PJ I really didn't know that"

"No, it's alright. It happens. I get back here and it's bedlam"

"But wasn't it actually so great to be able to do something for once?" she said slowly moving closer.

"Yeah I'm really pleased with the outcome"

"You should be because you were personally involved, that must make a difference"

"Yeah well, it's ah.. it's part of the job. Ah.. Oh, listen I thought you were getting off the streets and.."

"Well yeah, I actually decided that I wasn't in a hurry after all"

"Oh, you flunked?"

"No, I..."

"You flunked"

"I didn't flunk..."

"You sure?"

"As a matter of fact..."

"You wouldn't fib?"

"No I got an A... I got an A" she said as they got closer to each other

"That's really good"

"Yeah"

"Look, I just want to say... you know how you hit me last time. Well, I feel I deserved that.."

"PJ, you know, I can promise you that will never... never..." she said as they were just inches apart staring into each other's eyes.

So close, mouths only centimeters apart, PJ leant in that little bit closer and placed a soft longing kiss on Maggie's lips, just as Maggie went to kiss him back there was a knock on the door the Boss opened it to see PJ and Maggie standing very close just behind it

"Sorry am I interrupting?"

"No" they both said

"Good to have you back" Maggie hit him playfully in the chest as she smiled and walked out leaving PJ in his office with the Boss


	11. Chapter 10

Maggie was sitting at her desk struggling to focus, her lips still tingled from PJ's kiss. She wasn't sure how to react it's not like they hadn't kissed before but this time was different she had just gotten out of a serious relationship if she had to admit she had always had feelings for PJ and Roman was sort of a distraction from those feeling but she had begun to fall for Roman.

She wasn't sure if she could open her heart up again she didn't want to get hurt even if she knew PJ was different. PJ always knew how to tease her while having one of their 'debates'. She didn't want to rush anything and had been thinking about PJ since their argument, she knew they could patch things up between them but she never expected it to be resolved with a small chat and a kiss!

The Boss exited PJ's office and Maggie tried to make it look like she was doing some work.

The Boss had noticed she was staring out to space "Doyle? You ok?"

"Um, oh yeah sorry Boss I'm fine" she said smiling at him as he walked past back to his office.

PJ came out not long after looking towards Maggie's direction, she blushed

"Ah Maggs, wanna come for a drive?" he said grabbing the CI cars off the hook

"Sure" Maggie said following him out grabbing her Jacket along the way.

Sorry its a short Chapter but will be ending it soon!


	12. Chapter 11

In the privacy of the CI car Maggie asked

"So where are we going?"

"Were gonna go see Kanga and give him that toy train I promised him" PJ said smiling at her.

"Right" Maggie nodded noticing the toy train in the backseat.

The drive was quite neither one of them ready to talk about the kiss or neither one wanting to talk about it. PJ kept looking towards Maggie every now and again smiling, Maggie could tell PJ was looking at her so she stared out the window blushing.

Arriving at the hospital PJ was pacing back and forth while he waited for Kanga

"PJ!" he hears a small voice yell as a kid jumped into his arms

"Hey mate! Look at you!"

"Yes he'll be fine with a little bit of rest, Mum's in a satisfactory condition" Dr Hamilton said following beside, Maggie behind smiling.

''Where's my train?" Kanga asked

"Your train?" PJ asked looking towards Maggie who grabbed a paper bag with a toy train in it PJ pulled it out

"There is a train" he said handing it to Kanga

"Thank you PJ"

"You like it?"

"Yeah" Kanga said giving PJ had a hug. Maggie looking on smiling.

Maggie couldn't help the smile from her face the whole way back to the station she'd never imagined PJ with kids but seeing him with Kanga that's all she could think about.

PJ could see her smile out of the corner of his eye and he wasn't sure why she had such a wide grin. He knew they would eventually need to talk about things but right now he was just enjoying the company of being together.

He reached for her hand and interlocked his fingers with hers Maggie smiled as she gripped his hand tighter. Both enjoying the closeness with each other.

Talking could wait for another day…

**The End**


End file.
